Pocky
by TheDreamChaser
Summary: Short one shot. A moment where Raven and Robin share a Pocky.


_Plot: Short one shot. A moment where Raven and Robin share a Pocky._

_This came up when I was eating a Pocky whilst reading a story. And yes, it is short. Only under 900 words.  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. They belong to DC Comics._

* * *

><p>Raven walked into the main room and went directly towards the kitchen area and prepared to make some tea. As she was pouring water and placed the teabag into the teapot, she didn't notice somebody else was in the room until she heard loud, crunching chewing sound.<p>

She turned around to see Robin sitting on the couch, apparently eating something. She decided to go to him while she waits for her tea to be ready.

"Hey, Raven," Robin smiled when she sat next to him.

"Hello to you too, Robin," Raven replied, glancing at the foreign-looking box he was holding.

"Wonderful afternoon, isn't it?" Robin commented, taking out a stick-like cookie, covered in chocolate, biting a piece off.

Raven nodded as she stared at him chewed the thin morsel. And she didn't realize that Robin was smirking at her.

"Do you find my handsome face so interesting?" he said when she was staring intently at him—or rather the food he was eating.

"No!" Raven blushed, and averted her attention to elsewhere.

Robin chuckled at her, shaking the box before gesturing it to her. "Want some?"

"What is it?" Raven said, eyeing the box warily.

Robin gave her a smile and answered, "It's a Pocky."

"Pocky? What is it?" Raven questioned.

"It's a biscuit stick," Robin said, chewing another. "It's popular in Asia. Want some?"

Raven took one out and began to eyeing it skeptically.

Robin rolled his eyes and said, "It's not like an enemy planted a _bomb_ in there. But the flavor does _explode_ in your mouth."

Raven raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's _delicious_," Robin said and feeling his sweat dropped, recovering quickly from the lame pun, drawling out the word 'delicious'.

Raven took a bite out of it and her eyes widen as she made an 'mm' sound. "You're right, it's delicious." She took another piece.

Robin laughed softly as Raven enjoyed her second but when he looked down at the box, he frowned.

Raven took the last one, and he wanted it.

"What are you looking at?" she said when she noticed him staring while she had the half-eaten piece of food between her teeth.

He suddenly leaned forward and lightly placed his teeth on the Pocky stick, grazing her lips lightly against his.

Her eyes widen and then he leaned back and had her half-eaten Pocky in his mouth, he chewed it contently before swallowing it.

Raven gaped at him before she glared at him.

He, however, grinned at her before lifting her chin up. Before she can say anything, he placed his lips against her and kissed her gently.

Raven was shock at first, but her eyes soon closed and she kissed him back from the sensation he was giving her.

All of the sudden, they jolted apart when the teapot whistled loudly and Raven quickly rushed over to take it out of the burner.

Robin's face was very red when and he didn't why he kissed Raven, the girl he was dreaming about for a while. He sighed at the thought of losing a chance to be with Raven, and he's going to apologize to her.

When Raven returned with a cup of tea in her hands and began to stare at him.

"Look, Raven, I am sorry for ki—" he was interrupted when a pair of soft, cool lips was pressed up against his warm lips.

Robin had placed place one had on her waist while the other was on her cheek, he gently caressed her cheekbone with his thumb, and kissing her back; Raven, on the other hand, had one hand on his thigh while the other was holding the back of his neck.

He opened his mouth wider so her tongue could slip in and they shared a game of tongue wrestle.

After a few minutes of making out, Raven broke the kiss for a breath of air. She stared at him with her cheeks flush before teleporting out of the room with her cold cup of tea.

Robin sat there in shock for a few moments. He didn't expect Raven to start a make out session with him, but he isn't complaining. All he can think of is that it felt really great!

He, then, thought_, 'Got to thank Beast Boy later for the Pocky, but first things first.'_ He got up from his seat and then ran towards Raven's room.


End file.
